A Game of Seduction
by Finnickyy
Summary: The story of how Schneizel seduced his romantically clueless Aide de Camp, Kanon Maldini. Mostly fluff and angst with lots of smut at the end! Tags: BoyxBoy, Lemon, Smut, SchneizelxKanon, KanonxSchneizel, Kanon Maldini, Schneizel El Britannia.


**The story of how Schneizel seduced his romantically clueless Aide de Camp**

**This'll be kinda long so buckle up. Mostly fluff with smut towards the end for your reading pleasure, because, let's be honest, that's what you're here for. This is BoyxBoy smut, Don't like = Don't read**

**Little side note: Some characters, Schneizel especially, may seem a little OOC for story purposes, so bear with me.**

**Please enjoy and leave a review if you want :)**

* * *

"People are an awful lot like chess pieces," Schneizel mused aloud as he twirled a white king in his fingers.

"What was that, my lord?" Kanon looked up from the papers he had been reading intently and over the Schneizel who stood across the room, gazing thoughtfully out the window.

"Oh," Schneizel blinked a few times, like he was blinking a mist from his eyes, "nothing Kanon. I was just talking to myself."

Kanon looked back down at the papers he'd been reviewing for Schneizel's meeting with some military official he hadn't bothered to remember. "That's not very like you, sir."

Schneizel smiled softly as he turned towards the desk where his aide was sat. "Oh?" He placed his hands behind his back, "and you would know?"

Kanon, without looking up from the word he was reading, responding absently. "Well, my lord, I have known you a long time."

"I suppose you're correct," Schneizel replied, placing one of his hands on the top of the papers and pressing them down to the desk. Kanon looked up from the papers and met the prince's eyes.

"I was reading those, sir," Kanon said as he tried to pull the pages from Schneizel's hand. Schneizel kept his hand where it was and leaned forward over the desk. "These are for the brief you are giving to your generals and I need to review the-."

"Very well, very well," Schneizel sighed and placed the chess piece he'd been handling on the desk. "What do you think?"

"About?" Kanon returned to the words on the page, spinning his ink pen in his fingers.

"My statement earlier," Schneizel stood and returned to look out the window at the ground many miles beneath the Avalon.

Kanon paused for a moment and looked up to where Schneizel stood in front of the window. After a long pause Kanon sighed and set the paperwork down on the desk before standing slowly. "I don't know, my lord. I suppose I will have to think on the matter." Kanon gathered the papers together and placed them into a folder to the side. He glanced up at the clock hanging above the door for the time and began to walk around the desk. "Are you planning on changing clothes for the meeting, sir?"

"Yes," Schneizel began walking towards the door as he replied, "I supposed I should all things considering." Before he followed the prince out, Kanon collected the folder and snatched the chess piece off the desk and pushed it into his pocket to return it to the set it belonged to.

Kanon followed closely behind the prince, making idle chatter about this and that along the way. Upon reaching Schneizel's private quarters, Kanon removed his glove to press his hand to the security pad. He turned his head when he heard a small chuckle as the prince glided past him into the room.

"What is it, my lord?" Kanon asked as the door slid shut behind them.

"I only noticed that you have rather small hands," Schneizel mused, watching the aide make his way to the large wardrobe.

"Not... not particularly small," The younger man replied, tugging his glove back on forcefully. This caused another bemused chuckle from the prince and a slightly petulant look from the aide. Kanon opened the wardrobe and selected a few articles that were typical meeting attire and lay them over the back of a chair.

"Very well," Schneizel held out his own hand to allow Kanon to remove his cuff links. With practiced ease, Kanon undressed and redressed the prince in a matter of minutes. Neither spoke again until Kanon was tying Schneizel's scarf around his neck.

"After your meeting you have a dinner to attend in Pendragon. After that, the Avalon will be returning to Area 11. Arrival time is predicted to be 11:30 am. There you will meet with Viceroy Cornelia to discuss the situation there," Kanon recited the schedule for the rest of the evening while pinning on the turquoise pin that held the scarf to Schneizel's shirt.

"Dinners are dinners no matter where they are," Schneizel grabbed the cloak that Kanon offered to to him. "But, I am interested in what Cornelia has to tell me. No doubt she has her hands full dealing with the Eleven's _and_ with keeping Euphemia under control."

Kanon laughed softly as he made the final adjustments to Schneizel's clothes. "Princess Euphemia has always been a free spirit, my lord." When Kanon reached up to straighten Schneizel's scarf, Schneizel grabbed one of his hands. Kanon raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Is... is something wrong, sir?"

Schneizel lifted Kanon's fingers slowly with his own, pressing their palms together. "See?" Schneizel said after a moment. "Small."

Kanon pulled his hand away quickly and closed the wardrobe and collected the folder off the table where he'd set it. "I don't see what that has to do with anything, my lord." Kanon said curtly. "We need to leave, they're waiting on you."

Schneizel glided easily to the door, a look of mild amusement on his face, and began walking down the hall towards the meeting room. Kanon, slightly frustrated and mildly confused, followed closely behind.

As they were walking Kanon removed the chess piece from his pocket. In his haste he had forgotten to return it to the set in Schneizel's quarters. He turned it over in his hand as he walked, re-thinking the statement Schneizel had made earlier. He was about to open his mouth to ask the prince about it when he ran straight into the older man's back.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir!" Kanon spluttered, shoving the piece back into his pocket. "I don't know where my mind was. Forgive me."

Schneizel glanced over his shoulder at his aide. "You'll need to keep your head for this, Kanon. I do rely on you," he paused before beginning to walk once more, "when it comes to matters like this."

Kanon cleared his throat and straightened his jacket quickly before responding with a quick nod and a "yes, sir." When they reached the briefing room the doors slid open and the chatter that could be heard inside died instantly as Schneizel entered. Kanon followed closely behind and removed some documents from the folder and placed them on the table in front of the prince's seat at the head of the table. With a nod of approval from Schneizel, Kanon held the folder behind his back and stood off to the left of the chair awaiting further instruction.

The meeting proceeded with few hiccups. Reports were given and orders received as normal. Kanon, who had attended many of these meetings, produced documents at the appropriate times. At times, Schneizel would ask for Kanon's opinion on certain topics. This was not an uncommon occurrence, as Kanon was trained at a military academy and did possess the necessary knowledge to answer; however, some of Schneizel's officials seemed resentful of not having their own opinions considered. Thankfully, for their own sake, they remained silent on the matter.

"Prime Minister," One general stood on the other end of the table after one such instance in which Schneizel had asked Kanon's opinion on the forces stationed in Area 11, "that is ludicrous." He chortled. "Our military presence in Area 11 is far to great for any meager insurrection to cause any sort of a problem for Viceroy Cornelia. Not to mention tha-."

The man was silenced by Schneizel's hand. "Fool-hardiness is not a method to winning a war, general." He replied steadily.

"I'm only saying, sir," the general continued, "that our efforts are better spent on the front defeating the EU. Thinking that something so trivial as this 'Zero' character is a threat to us is simply idiotic."

Kanon stepped forward slightly with a blunt response: "The only 'idiotic' notion in this room is that someone who believes terrorist insurrections to be 'trivial' belongs on this council." Though his voice lacked any animosity, the remark bit the way it was intended.

"This is outrageous!" The general spluttered angrily, looking to the prince for support. "My lord, you cannot allow this insult to pass! How _dare_ you say such a thing to me, I am a duke! You, you," he pointed a finger at Kanon accusingly, "you pretentious, pedigreed excuse for an earl!"

"That is quite enough." The room fell silent as Schneizel rose to his feet. Kanon was nearly beside himself with resentment, and, had Schneizel not currently been standing in his way, he likely would have retorted. "I will hear no more of this insubordination. You, sir. I suggest you step no further out of line in my presence or I believe you know what will become of that social status you so cling to." The general sat back down quickly, averting his red face to the papers in front of him. "As for anyone else who takes issue with my choice of military council." He gestured to Kanon. "I suggest you hold your tongues in my presence." With that, Schneizel dismissed them curtly and turned away to inspect the map hanging at the back of the room.

After the generals had hurried from the room, Kanon went around the table collecting the spare documents and fuming silently.

"My apologies, Kanon." Kanon was pulled from his thoughts by Schneizel's voice.

Kanon took a breath in an effort to not sound strained when he spoke. "It's not a problem, my lord." He closed the folder and set it down on the table. "It is not as if I was unaware of their opinions of me."

"What do you mean, Kanon?" Schneizel half-turned to look back at his aide who was now facing him.

Kanon shrugged solemnly. "I only mean, they find your confidence in me peculiar. They don't understand the purpose of me as they believe they are more capable than I am." Kanon pulled the chess piece from his pocket and held it up to the prince. "I don't match the set."

Schneizel considered this for a moment before approaching and taking the piece from him. The blonde's small chuckle caught Kanon off guard. "I'm rather fond of peculiar things, Kanon." Schneizel placed the white king on the table in front of his own seat at the conference table. Schneizel gestured at the empty chairs. "They're all merely pawns. Simple. Easily moved into place." The prince paused a moment as if choosing his words with care. "But, you cannot win a game with _only_ pawns. Sometimes, the pieces that don't 'match the set' are the pieces you need to win."

Kanon met Schneizel's violet eyes, studying them carefully before speaking. "I suppose so, my lord." Kanon had never been much of a fan of chess. While he was a gifted strategist, he had never quite been able to master the game. As such, he could make no great claim to understanding some philosophical meaning behind it all. But, in some ways, the prince's statement made sense to him in one way or another.

"I'm still waiting for your answer." Schneizel collected the piece from the table and tossed it to Kanon who caught it easily in one hand. "But, I want you to think on the matter and answer me honestly. I value your opinion." With that, Schneizel headed for the door, leaving Kanon looking down at the chess piece in his hand. After a moment, Kanon smiled softly before placing the piece back in his pocket and collecting the folder to follow after the prince.

While they walked, a voice rang out over the speakers: "We will be arriving in the capitol Pendragon in approximately 30 minutes. All crew prepare for landing and debarkation

Dinners at the Britannian capitol of Pendragon were only a formality. Simply one more way for the nobility to flaunt their power and wealth and attempt to gain favor with the royal family. Kanon, personally, detested them. He hated the way both men and women alike would fling themselves at any member of royalty who was not yet married, and sometimes still at ones who were. He despised how shallow and egotistical all of these people were. And, most of all, he hated the way they made prince Schneizel behave.

After every dinner, without fail, Schneizel would be irritable, bitter, and inclined to drink more alcohol than was good for him. Schneizel despised his own family for the same reasons that Kanon did. Something they spoke about agreeing on often, usually while Kanon attempted to restrain him from throwing a decanter across a room.

"My lord?" Kanon spoke up again upon reaching the prince's room for the second time that evening.

"What is it?" Schneizel allowed the aide to open the door before shrugging off his cloak and tossing it over the back of an armchair.

"Should I..." Kanon hesitated for a moment while he opened the wardrobe and selected a few items. "Should I have some whiskey brought to your room after dinner?"

Schneizel pulled the turquoise pin from the scarf and dropped it onto his bed. "Yes. Guinevere will be there, so I rather think so."

"As you wish, sir." Kanon bowed his head and proceeded with his usual routine of changing the prince's clothes. In a matter of minutes,Schneizel was no longer in his traditional meeting attire and was now in his freshly-pressed, white, formal suit. Schneizel said nothing, a pensive look on his face. "What's troubling you?" The aide asked, straightening the prince's lavender tie.

"Oh, nothing to worry you with," Schneizel smiled as he stepped in front of the full length mirror in the corner of the room.

Kanon paused, debating whether or not to pursue the issue. "Which tie pin would you like?" He decided not to. Instead he offered up the box containing the different pins.

Schneizel glanced over all of them before selecting one with an ice-blue gem faceted on one end. "What about this one?"

"Excellent choice, sir," Kanon reached up to take the pin from him, instead Schneizel grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. The blonde held the tie pin up by Kanon's face and smiled softly.

"I've only just realized," He said quietly, "its the same color as your eyes"

Kanon blinked a few times before responding. "Well, well, yes. I suppose it is sir." He reached up with his free hand to grab for the pin and missed.

"Such a lovely color," Schneizel mumbled his gloved fingers brushing against Kanon's cheek.

"Sir I... Well I don't think that... If you..." Kanon, a faint pink blush rising in his cheeks, searched for a response to the prince's words but found none. Instead he turned quickly to begin snatching the discarded clothes from the floor. "We, I, I, I mean _you_ need to hurry."

Schneizel watched the aide scurry about the room, a vague smile playing at his lips. In all the time that he had known him, Schneizel had never known Kanon to blush in any situation. It surprised him. After a moment of silence, Schneizel calling Kanon's name made him jump.

"Yes, sir?" Kanon dropped the clothes he was holding down the chute to be cleaned and turned to the prince.

"I want you to attend the dinner tonight," he paused slightly, "with me."

Kanon furrowed his brows at this request. "Prince Schneizel I don't think tha-."

"I am aware it is not traditional for a military aide to attend an event that does not involve diplomacy, but just the same." The prince began to walk towards the door. He stopped upon opening it and turned to look over his shoulder. "It would please me greatly if you were to attend."

Kanon, mouth slightly agape, gave a quick nod and followed the prince out into the hall. "I suppose I should change clothes then, military uniforms aren't exactly suitable for a royal dinner."

"Excellent." Schneizel smiled and turned to walk down the hall. "I shall see you on the loading deck in ten minutes for our arrival."

Precisely nine and a half minutes later, Kanon was walking through the door to the loading deck. As he fastened the last button of his grey tailcoat, Schneizel called out to him: "As punctual as ever, Kanon."

"Punctuality is the sign of a proper Aide de Camp, sir." Kanon replied.

"Please stand back." Came the automated voice from the over head speakers. "The door is opening." With a hiss from the mechanisms the floor began descending in front of them, lowering into a ramp. Once it had fully opened, Schneizel began to walk down the ramp and Kanon followed closely behind. Once they reached the ground they were greeted by a host of armed guards and a Knight of the Round.

"Welcome to Pendragon, my lord," The knight kneeled in front of them, "I am Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine. I will be escorting you to the palace. Please, come this way." The knight stood, her eyes lingering on the aide standing behind the prince, seemingly trying to decide who he was and why he was with the prince. This look did not go unnoticed to the aide, who was familiar with this sort of reaction any time he was seen with the prince out of military dress.

Schneizel nodded his thanks before following the knight towards the train stationed at the end of the landing zone. They all boarded the train and made their way to a carriage, upon reaching it the knight informed them she would be standing guard outside and to inform her if there was anything they needed. With another nod, Schneizel entered the carriage and allowed Kanon to close the door behind them.

"Do you often receive that sort of look?" Schneizel asked, his chin in his hand as he looked out the window. Kanon turned to look out the window at the now moving scenery.

"What look do you mean, sir?" He answered.

"You know which look, Kanon," Schneizel turned his head back to the aide. He watched Kanon's eyes, that seemingly were avoiding his own by searching outside the window for something to fix upon.

"I...No, not often," Kanon said after a moment.

"You're lying."

"Maybe so."

"Kanon, look at me." Kanon turned his head back to the blonde across from him. "Why do you let them affect you like this?"

Kanon lowered his voice, eyes darting towards the door and back again. "Sir I don't th-."

"Answer me." Schneizel leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I don't want..." Kanon paused. "I don't care what they think of me, my lord." He paused again, turning his head away to lose Schneizel's gaze. Schneizel said nothing. He simply allowed Kanon to continue on his own. "I do, however, care what you think of me." Kanon turned back, his voice barely audible over the noise of the train.

Schneizel's mouth fell slightly agape. "I think a great deal of you, Kanon," The volume of Schneizel's voice matched the other man's. Blue eyes were fixed on lilac ones, looking back and forth between them for answers.

The door opened quickly, causing Kanon to jump slightly. Schneizel, on the other hand, simply leaned back smoothly and turned to look at the women in the doorway.

"We have arrived, my lord," Nonette stated before walking down the corridor, allowing the prince and his aide to follow. They were escorted down several winding hallways and finally up a set of stairs with a large set of doors at the top. They were greeted at the top of the stairs by a rather heavy-set butler who moved to open the door.

"Welcome, Prime Minister and..." The man halted in his welcome, eyes falling on the unfamiliar man behind him.

"This," Schneizel gestured to Kanon, "Is Earl Kanon Maldini, he is accompanying me."

"Ah, I see," The butler's eyes widened a little as he pulled the door open. "Welcome, Earl Maldini." Kanon smiled softly before following Schneizel through the door.

"I detest that you have to explain me to people, my lord," Kanon said dryly. Schneizel, if he heard the remark, chose to ignore it.

They were greeted with a buzz of chatter and the soft clinking of wine glasses, all of which quieted upon their entry. Kanon hung back a moment as Schneizel began to walk towards a table at the head of the room. After a moment, he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Kanon, they're waiting on us." He smiled, extending a hand.

Kanon stiffened slightly before walking quickly to catch up with the prince. Instead of continuing to walk ahead of him, Schneizel placed his gloved hand on the small of Kanon's back and began guiding him forward. The hushed whispers that arose from the already seated guests did not go unnoticed.

"Relax," Schneizel leaned over to whisper in Kanon's ear. "I'll be with you the whole time." Kanon took a breath to relax his tensed shoulders and allowed himself to be guided to the head of the room.

When they reached the table, they were greeted by a number of Schneizel's siblings and two empty chairs.

"Greetings, Schneizel," Called Odysseus, who was seated at the most central part of the table.

"Odysseus," Schneizel greeted him with a smile. "Guinevere, Carine, Laila, It's good to see you all again." He nodded to each of them in turn. Schneizel took the empty seat beside Odysseus and offered the empty seat that, presumably, would have been for Cornelia to Kanon.

"My, my," Guinevere leaned forward in her seat to look at her brother and his guest. "I had expected you to have a throng of young ladies, half-dressed and clinging to your arm, brother. Not a sweet-looking young man like him." Her eyes narrowed as she looked between them.

Schneizel clicked his tongue and closed his eyes, an obvious attempt to quell his annoyance. "This," Schneizel once again gestured to Kanon, "Is my Aide de Camp, Earl Kanon Maldini. I requested that he attend the dinner with me, and you will kindly afford him the courtesy he deserves."

Kanon stood and bowed to the First Princess quickly with a mumbled gratitude, before returning to his seat. Guinevere surveyed him a moment before looking away with a small 'hmph.' As the food was served, the room filled with loud chatter and laughter. Words were exchanged between Odysseus and Schneizel, and occasionally Schneizel would lean over to make a remark to Kanon about this or that. Often it would be to make a sly remark about his siblings that forced Kanon to stifle a snicker. Dessert was placed in front of them, and that is when Kanon began to notice the steady stream of young ladies that had begun making their way towards their table, but not coming up to it. Some of the women were faces Kanon recognized as daughters of distinguished noble-men, others were unfamiliar to him, but all seemed to share a common goal: acquire the interest of one of the princes.

Kanon sipped his wine and looked about the room. It was hard work tuning out the frivolous-minded ladies who he thought were making rather large fools of themselves standing and gawking. None of the royalty seemed to pay any mind to the gathering crowd of women and simply continued eating. Once they had all finished eating and the plates were cleared Odysseus stood and leaned over to his brother.

"I suppose I should begin the dancing then," Odysseus chuckled merrily, "they all seem to be getting rather impatient."

Kanon looked over at Schneizel with apprehension. "Dancing?"

"Oh, did I not mention that?" Schneizel set down his glass and turned to his aide. "Not to worry, you don't have to dance with anyone. It's only a formality."

"A formality and an attempt to seduce my lovely brothers," The two were interrupted by Guinevere rising from her seat and turning to them. Schneizel did not turn to his sister and instead glanced over at the group of women who had not followed his brother. Guinevere glided over to where they were sitting and extended her hand to Kanon. "Well, Earl Maldini, aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

Kanon's eyes widened as he looked between the offered hand and Schneizel who had now turned back to them. Schneizel narrowed his eyes at his sister in suspicion before speaking to Kanon. "If you wish to, I wont forbid it."

"I..." Kanon looked back to Guinevere before standing and offering his arm. "Of course, my lady."

Kanon led the princess to the dance floor and they joined easily into the waltz that had begun to play. Kanon's eyes wandered about the room as they danced, while Guinevere's seemed trained exclusively on him.

"Kanon?" Guinevere called his attention and he met her eyes. She was slightly taller than him, resulting in him having to look up at her.

"Yes, my lady?" Kanon did not consider himself meek, but Guinevere's reputation as a cunning and devious woman proceeded her. He was not ashamed to admit he was nervous in her presence.

"From what I've heard, you have been my brother's servant for quite some time. You must certainly have quite the time looking after little Schneizel, don't you?" Guinevere's face was one of compassion, but her tone was leading and unsettling.

"Well, I don't really think tha-."

"Of course you don't. He's always been rather good at hiding his flaws. Such a good little servant, ignoring all of them for the sake of loyalty." She smiled, a smile that Kanon found highly patronizing. He furrowed his brows but didn't respond, not that Guinevere gave him the opportunity to. "Tell me, where does all that come from? All that wonderful loyalty?"

Kanon opened his mouth to speak, but he found no words. Instead he glanced over towards the table at the front of the room, but Schneizel was no longer there.

"Ah, I see," Guinevere spun them quickly so that Kanon's back was to the table. "He has you convinced that _he_ is just as loyal to _you."_

Kanon found his voice once more, his pride rising in his chest, and answered. "No, my lady, you're mistaken. I simply ha-."

"Has he made you feel special, little earl?" Guinevere interrupted him, tilting her head to the side. "He's rather good at that. Knowing just what to say to move his _pawns._" Kanon's eyes fell at this statement, his resolve he held moments ago faltering.

"I'm..." Kanon felt a pang of doubt that stung his eyes. "I'm not a pawn." His voice was quiet, lacking in it's previous spirit.

"Does it really surprise you?" Guinevere continued, her hand releasing Kanon's shoulder to grasp his chin and tilting it up. "You know what he's like. A playboy who's only ambition is to take my father's throne. He'll use anyone he needs to to accomplish that." She paused watching Kanon's face carefully. "I'm only trying to protect you, Kanon. I don't wish to see what happens when my brother throws you away."

Kanon, who was about to respond, jumped suddenly at the sound of Schneizel's voice behind him. "I believe you have suitors waiting for their chance to dance with you, Guinevere."

"Oh yes, of course," Guinevere smiled and released Kanon, curtsying to him quickly before walking away into the crowd.

"Apologies for making you suffer through her presence," Schneizel said with a chuckle. Kanon didn't turn to him. He remained with his back to the prince, eyes searching the middle-distance for some sort of grounding. "Kanon? Are you alright?" Schneizel placed a hand on the rose-hair's shoulder. Kanon turned quickly, involuntarily pulling his shoulder from the prince's grasp.

"Yes!" Kanon winced, his voice coming out much sharper and louder than he intended. Schneizel furrowed his brows, studying Kanon's face. After a moment, Schneizel scowled in the direction his sister had walked before grabbing Kanon's wrist and pulling him towards the door.

"Come. We're leaving." He said sternly. Kanon didn't respond, only allowed himself to be lead from the room. Once outside the hall, Schneizel relinquished his grip on the aide's wrist and slowed his pace.

Kanon kept his eyes trained on the ground, his voice barely above a whisper. "Apologies for my outburst, sir." Kanon's breath caught when he was suddenly seized by the shoulders and pressed into the nearby wall.

"What did she say to you?" Schneizel's voice held none of his normal composure, all of it seemingly drained away. His lilac eyes were harsh, searching the widened blue ones in front of him. "Tell me. Now." Schneizel's hands took hold of fistfuls of the front of Kanon's tailcoat.

"I... I..." Kanon shook his head rapidly, his hands found Schneizel's wrists and pushed against them weakly. His voice came out as a shaky whimper. "Sir... please... you're frightening me."

Schneizel's eyes widened as if in sudden realization. He released Kanon's jacket front and pressed the palms of his hands onto the aide's chest. "Forgive me I... I'm sorry." Schneizel turned, eyes low, and began to walk down the hallway once more.

Kanon, after breathing heavily for a few moments, followed behind the prince silently. Neither spoke upon boarding the train, for the entirety of the journey back to the Avalon, nor once they had boarded the Avalon and began the walk to the prince's quarters.

Kanon pressed his hand to the key pad, eyes not meeting the prince's. Just as he'd asked for it earlier, a tray with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses where set upon the table. Schneizel immediately shrugged off his formal jacket, dropping it on the floor, and poured himself a glass. Kanon collected the jacket from the floor, laying it over a chair. Schneizel slumped into an armchair, already pouring a second glass. Kanon watched the back of the prince's head as he downed the drink before heading towards the door.

"I'll go and change into my uniform," Kanon said quietly, "I'll be ba-."

"Stay." Schneizel's voice was quiet but commanding, halting Kanon in his tracks. "Come here."

Kanon stayed facing the door for a moment, eyes closed and hands in fists, before breathing out heavily and walking towards the chair. When he was in front of the prince he met his eyes for the first time since they'd left the palace.

"Kanon..." Schneizel breathed. He reached out his hand which brushed against the aide's knuckles. Kanon reflexively pulled his hand away before he could stop himself.

"I, I, I don't, I'm sorry I just, just," Kanon stumbled through a rushed apology, sudden tears stinging in his eyes. His hands flew to his face to wipe them away.

Schneizel leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, one hand tangling in his hair with a deep sigh. He set the glass down on the table before grabbing Kanon's wrists and pulling the younger man into his lap. Kanon squirmed, trying to hold back his muffled sobs, attempting to move away. He was ashamed of the weakness he was displaying, and cursed himself for allowing Schneizel to see him this way.

"Shh..." Schneizel wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders, one hand winding into his hair and stroking it softly. "It's okay. You're okay."

After a while, Kanon's squirming subsided and he stilled, sniffling every so often. Schneizel released his shoulders, his arms dropping around Kanon's waist, allowing him to sit up but not to move from his lap. "Now, in your own time, tell me what's troubling you."

Kanon hiccuped as he tried to speak. "I - _hic -_ You're sis - _hic - _sister told me th_ \- hic -_ that you, you - _hic_." He trailed off, hands coming up to cover his mouth.

Schneizel watched him quietly before speaking. "She's convinced you that I am a liar. Hasn't she?" Kanon nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "What else did she tell you?"

Kanon planted his forehead in Schneizel's shoulder, not being able to stand meeting his eyes. With many pauses and sniffs, he managed to choke out: "She said I'm only a means to an end. That I'm... just a pawn for you to use and throw away. It makes sense. Doesn't it?" Kanon laughed pitifully. "That's what everyone thinks, so it must be true."

Schneizel did not answer for a long while. He simply removed his gloves and rubbed his thumbs in small circles on the small of Kanon's back. "And what do you think?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know," Kanon answered, his hands curling into fists against Schneizel's chest.

Schneizel's hand found the side of Kanon's face and lifted it to face him. "Would you like to know what I think?" Schneizel continued without waiting for an answer, "I think that the color of your eyes is far more lovely than the gemstone fixed to my tie pin." Schneizel's hand moved from Kanon's face to thread their fingers together. "And, I think your hands are the perfect size to fit into mine." He raised Kanon's hand and kissed his knuckles. "And, I _know_ that you are the only piece that I need to win, no matter the game."

Kanon, tears still trickling down his cheeks, searched Schneizel's eyes carefully processing what had been said.

Schneizel's hand that had remained on Kanon's lower back halted as he whispered: "Do you understand?"

Kanon, voice only audible due to the silence of the room, responded as his hand reached up hesitantly to tangle in Schneizel's hair. His lips were quivering and his fingers shook. "Help me to." Kanon leaned forward, his red eyes fluttering closed, and pressed his lips gently against the prince's. After a moment, he pulled away. His eyes remained closed, breath still shaking. Their foreheads were pressed together and their lips a mere breath apart. Schneizel's hand released Kanon's and found his slender waist.

When their lips crashed together again it was all desperation and lust. Teeth nipping at soft lips and tongues battling for dominance. Schneizel's mouth tasted of whiskey. Kanon had never been fond of the taste, but at this moment he didn't mind.

Schneizel's fingers found the buttons of Kanon's coat and undid them quickly. Kanon removed his hands from the blonde's hair to allow his coat to be removed before winding them around Schneizel's neck. Schneizel pushed Kanon from his lap, allowing them both to stand. The older man's hands made quick work of Kanon's tie and the buttons on his dress shirt, pushing them both backwards.

Kanon's back was pressed into the nearest wall as Schneizel's lips left his to press against his neck. Schneizel clutched at Kanon's clothed hips, pulling against them and grinding their hips against each other. This action elicited a small noise from Kanon, who, in response, yanked free Schneizel's tie and tossed it to the floor with the other discarded clothes.

Schneizel sucked and nipped at Kanon's flawless skin. Leaving behind a trail of hickeys, he went from one of Kanon's ears down to his collar bone. Schneizel's hands slid up Kanon's bare sides, causing gasps that were muffled by him biting his lip. Kanon's hands clutched at Schneizel's shirt, pulling it free from his trousers.

Once Kanon had undone the buttons, after much fumbling from his over-eager hands, Schneizel tossed it aside and returned to Kanon's reddened lips. His tongue explored the smaller mans mouth. His height was an advantage in the situation, granting him full access and making Kanon tilt is head back. Mouths still connected, Schneizel pulled Kanon from the wall by his hips. Kanon's hands roamed the expanse of Schneizel's muscular back as he was pulled towards the bed. Both of them kicked off their dress shoes as they walked.

Upon reaching the bed, Schneizel turned them around and pushed Kanon back gently. Kanon lay back, hands falling from Schneizel's shoulders and resting by his head, breathing heavily with bright red painted across his cheeks. Schneizel leaned over him and planted a peck on his lips before straightening and starting to remove his pants.

"W-wait!" Kanon cried out, sitting up suddenly. Schneizel, worried that he had misread the situation, halted immediately. "I..." Kanon averted his eyes for a moment before meeting the prince's eyes with resolve. "I want to do it."

Schneizel stepped closer to the bed and placed his hands on Kanon's shoulders gently. "Are you sure, love?"

Kanon nodded slowly before shifting onto his knees and grasping Schneizel's hips. Kanon brushed his lips against Schneizel's stomach, starting near his navel and moving downward. Upon reaching the hem of the prince's pants Kanon hesitated for a moment before unclasping the button and lowering the zipper. He released the hem and allowed them to fall around the prince's ankles before returning his hands to Schneizel's hips.

Schneizel stepped free of the garment and moved his hands up the sides of Kanon's neck to cup his cheeks, brushing away the remnants of tears with his thumbs. "Kanon?"

"Yes, my lord?" Kanon looked up at him expectantly.

"Are you..." Schneizel selected his words delicately. "Have you ever been with anyone... like this?"

Kanon, blush deepening, looked away and shook his head.

Schneizel's eyes widened momentarily before turning Kanon's head back to him. "I want your first time to be something you enjoy. Are you certain you want to do this now?"

"I... I want this," Kanon stated resolutely. "I want you." As if to show his resolve, Kanon scooted closer and planted a kiss on Schneizel's exposed hip. Kanon hooked his fingers in the elastic of Schneizel's underwear. Tantalizingly slow, Kanon pulled them down and kissed along the skin that was being revealed.

Schneizel's finger's found themselves inching up into Kanon's hair. Finally, Kanon pulled them all the way down, revealing Schneizel's now-hard member. His eyes widened at the size. Schneizel, noticing Kanon's hesitation, massaged his scalp and muttered reassurances.

"You don't have to take all of it," Schneizel refrained from saying 'you don't have to take any of it,' as he desperately wanted to feel Kanon's mouth around him.

Kanon nodded slightly before wrapping his hand around the base, eliciting a low groan from the prince. Kanon experimentally licked the tip before taking it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, earning another groan and a tightening of the fingers in his hair. Kanon took this as his cue to continue. He slowly pushed himself further before pulling away and pumping with his hand. He alternated this way until he could manage about half of Schneizel's cock in his mouth.

Schneizel breathed out praises of 'so good,' and 'keep going,' all while resisting the urge to pull Kanon's mouth further onto him. His sense of reason seeping through the pleasure to remind him that Kanon was inexperienced and likely could not take his whole length in his mouth; however, what Kanon lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm.

Kanon bobbed his head in time with the motion of his hand, wet slurping sounds leaking out of his full mouth. He removed himself to run his tongue from base to tip before diving back down until the tip brushed the back of his throat. He fought back his gag reflex and pulled back before bobbing back down again. When the tip brushed his throat again he let out a low hum. Schneizel hissed and pulled at Kanon's hair, inadvertently pulling him further onto his cock. Kanon pulled back quickly, spluttering and coughing.

"I'm sorry," Schneizel apologized quickly, his hands releasing Kanon's hair and moving to wipe the saliva from his chin. "I suppose I got a little carried away."

Kanon smiled, coughed again, and pecked Schneizel on the lips. "I suppose that means you were pleased?"

"As intuitive as ever." Schneizel lowered his voice and pushed Kanon's shoulders to lay him back on the bed. He kissed down Kanon's chest, stopping at each nipple in turn to roll it in his mouth. Kanon brought his hand up to cover his mouth and placed the other one on Schneizel's head. When he reached the top of Kanon's grey dress pants he opened the button then pulled down the zipper with his teeth. He yanked them down, pulling Kanon's underwear down at the same time, and tossed them to the floor. Schneizel stepped around the bed and collected a bottle of lube from the drawer in the nightstand.

"You're certain you want this?" Schneizel asked once more, pouring some of the liquid on his fingers.

"Yes." Kanon spread his legs to allow Schneizel to slide between them. "Just... be gentle."

Schneizel pressed a kiss to Kanon's inner thigh, his now wet fingers tracing down the other. "Of course, love." Schneizel's hand traced circles down Kanon's leg, working lower until he reached the sensitive muscle of Kanon's opening. Schneizel took hold of Kanon's length with his other hand, pumping steadily as he pressed his index finger in slowly. Kanon's eyes fell closed, his hand returning to cover his mouth. Once Schneizel was down to the knuckle, he moved his finger in and out steadily until Kanon was adjusted. At the same moment he began to press a second finger in beside the first, he took the head of Kanon's member in his mouth.

Kanon pinched his eyes shut, a grunt hidden behind his hand, and his muscles clinched at the unfamiliar feeling. Schneizel bobbed his head quickly, attempting to distract Kanon from the discomfort. He hummed approval around the length in his mouth as he felt Kanon relax. Once both fingers were completely seated, he curled them up before pumping them in and out. He knew he'd hit the spot he'd been searching for when Kanon's eyes flew open and his hand grappled for Schneizel's hair. Schneizel probed his fingers in and out a few more times before beginning to move them in a scissoring motion.

"Ah! I thin- _hnh- _So good! You're - _ah-_ you're fingers are- _ngh-_ so good," Kanon's voice was desperate. He pulled at Schneizel's hair, urging him to go further.

Once Schneizel deemed him ready, he added his third finger easily beside the other two. If Kanon felt any discomfort, Schneizel couldn't see it beneath the pleasure on the aide's face. He curled and twisted his fingers as he pushed them in and out. Schneizel alternated between strokes and hard sucks on Kanon's length as he probed his fingers. Suddenly, Kanon jerked forward, his back arching off the bed and his toes curling.

"Ah! Ah! Ngh, Schnei-! Ah!" Kanon spasmed around Schneizel's fingers, his orgasm catching him by surprise. Schneizel allowed Kanon's seed to fill his mouth, enjoying the slightly salty taste. Kanon lay still. His breath coming out in heavy pants and sweat glistening on his skin. His hands relaxed and fell away from Schneizel's hair.

Schneizel released Kanon's, still half-hard, member and removed his fingers. He crawled forward to place a gentle kiss on Kanon's lips. "We aren't finished yet, love," He purred.

Kanon responded weakly through his panting. "No?"

Schneizel rolled them over, positioning Kanon so that he was straddling the prince's hips. Schneizel rested his hands on Kanon's slender waist, looking up at his aide with interest. "No, not yet." Kanon placed the flat of his palms against Schneizel's chest. He lifted his hips, grasping Schneizel's intentions. "It might hurt a little, so go slow." Schneizel stroked Kanon's face gently as he nodded.

Kanon, ever so slowly, lined his entrance up with the Head of Schneizel's cock and began to lower himself. He winced as it entered him, stretching his reddened hole further than before. He applied the same method as he had when Schneizel's member had been in his mouth; lowering himself as far as he could stand before pulling up and sinking down again.

Schneizel watched Kanon's face as he fucked himself on the prince's manhood. His hands were gripping Kanon's hips, helping to support him. Schneizel was desperately resisting thrusting upwards into the tight heat that was wrapping around him.

When Kanon had finally fully seated himself, he stilled. His hands were still placed on Schneizel's stomach. His eyes were closed and his toes curled. Schneizel reached up once more to stroke Kanon's cheek.

"Can you move yet?" He asked sweetly.

Kanon shook his head vigorously as he answered. "No I, I... It's too big I can't..."

Schneizel rolled them over once more so that he was nestled between Kanon's legs. "Don't worry love, I can manage." Schneizel pulled his hips backwards slowly, causing Kanon to groan. Schneizel kissed him softly and stroked his hair as he slid out and back in carefully. The speed was torturous. Feeling Kanon's walls pressing against him it took every ounce of willpower not to fuck him senseless right then and there.

"You..." Kanon's eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his arms around Schneizel's shoulders and whispered: "You can go faster now. I... I think I can handle it."

Schneizel eagerly snapped his hips forwards, earning a loud moan and causing Kanon to squeeze his legs around Schneizel's waist. Schneizel rested on his right elbow with his left hand gripping Kanon's hip. He thrust into the smaller man at a steady pace, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. Kanon's moans and grunts flooded Schneizel's ears and urged him to go faster.

"Ngh! Ah-! So good, so goo- ngh." Schneizel bit down on the side of Kanon's neck, resulting in a small shriek. Kanon's nails dug pink marks into Schneizel's back. His eyes were pinched shut as the pain subsided and began to turn into a pleasure he'd never experienced before.

Suddenly, Schneizel removed himself before turning Kanon onto his stomach and pulling his hips up into the air. He admired Kanon for a moment. His sweaty face, mouth agape and eyes glazed, pressed into the pillow and his opening in perfect view. Schneizel thrust back into him quickly, Kanon emitting a shriek at the new angle. Schneizel pounded into him with more ferocity, seemingly spurred on by the sounds pouring from the smaller man's mouth.

"Sch - _ngh_!" Kanon's knuckles were white from the effort of gripping the sheets. Tears of mild discomfort mingled with the sweat on his red cheeks as he was rocked back and forth with every thrust. "It..." Kanon grimaced. "It hurts. My lord it - _ah!"_

Schneizel slowed his pace and leaned forward. He placed soft kisses down Kanon's spine and hushed him softly. Schneizel wrapped a hand around Kanon's length and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "So lovely." Schneizel muttered soft praises between each kiss he pressed into Kanon's back. "So lovely, Kanon. You make such wonderful sounds for me."

Kanon closed his eyes as the pleasure steadily returned. He thrust himself eagerly into Schneizel's hand.

"Your body is so perfect, love," Schneizel began to speed back up again, though he remained gentle. "You take me so well."

When Kanon cried out once more, it was a cry of pleasure. As the younger's back arched and his eyes flew open, Schneizel knew he'd hit Kanon's sweet spot. He angled himself to thrust against that with every movement. The noises leaving Kanon's mouth were an incoherent string of "more," "yes," and "my lord," mingled with small sounds of pleasure.

"Kanon." Schneizel grasped one of Kanon's hand in his own. "I want to hear you say my name." It was a command, but not really. There was too much sweetness it it; like caramel syrup, the request flowed off his tongue so easily. And how, Kanon wondered, could he possibly refuse.

"Schneizel..." It was so quiet. If Schneizel hadn't been listening for it he likely wouldn't have heard it over the other sounds falling from his mouth and the slap on skin on skin. The second time Kanon said his name, however, was not so quiet. Schneizel made sure of that when he simultaneously bit down on Kanon's shoulder and thrust hard against his prostate.

Kanon came for the second time that evening. His muscles clinching around the member still pounding into his abused hole, his seed spilling onto the sheets and Schneizel's hand, and his mouth pouring out a stream of curses mingled with a scream of his prince's name.

But Schneizel did not stop yet. The feeling of Kanon's walls squeezing around him nearly drove him mad. His thrusts became faster, more erratic, each one nearly lifting Kanon's knees from the bed with it's force. He released Kanon's softening manhood and delivered a small smack to his ass, resulting in a small shriek but not one of pain. With one final thrust and a groan of Kanon's name, Schneizel released into his lover. He stilled, still fully seated, riding out his release.

When he finally pulled himself free and released Kanon's hips, Kanon collapsed on the bed almost immediately. His breathing was heavy, the sweat still glistening on his forehead, and a contented smile played at his lips. Kanon's lips quivered as if he was trying to speak, but Schneizel quieted him with a soft kiss.

"Rest now love, you did wonderfully." Schneizel then walked to bathroom conjoined to his quarters and collected a towel. He cleaned the remainder of his and Kanon's seed off them both before discarding the towel down the chute. When he returned to the bed, Kanon was nearly asleep from exhaustion. Schneizel picked him up gently before laying him down beside him carefully and covering him with the blankets. He pulled Kanon to his chest and placed a gently kiss to the top of his head with a soft whisper of: "I love you, Kanon."

But Kanon was already asleep.


End file.
